


You're my christmas, Niall.

by azalea_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff fluff fluff!, Harry Styles - Freeform, I was inspired, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21





	You're my christmas, Niall.

The squealing of Niall’s little cousins only made him quirk half a smile, it wasn’t even a real one. He felt guilty actually for feeling so sad in the presence of his extended famliy. It wasn’t that he doesn’t want to be happy but he just needed that one piece of his happiness with him right now. 

‘’Babe’’ Harry snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around Niall’s slim waist from behind. They had just finished filming an interview with Meghan Trainor and Harry’s cheek was still tingling from the kiss Niall gave him. When he saw the mistletoe, all he wanted was to grab Niall, turned him around and attach their lips together in a kiss that left them both breathless but he couldn’t do that, so he had subtly squeezed Niall’s shoulder only to have his boyfriend turn his head and give him a quick and soft kiss on his cheek. 

Now, it was his turn. The dressing room door was closed as Harry turned Niall around and bent down to slot his lips with Niall’s. Niall was quick to respond by tiip toeing and licking his way into Harry’s mouth, making Harry tighten his grip on Niall’s waist.

They continued to enjoy their own bliss for a while before pulling back, breathless and lips swollen.

‘’I’ve been wanting to do that since 15 minutes ago’’ Harry groaned, giving Niall one of his signature smirks.

‘’I gave you a kiss though, to prevent you from doing anything in front of the camera’’ Niall rolled his eyes, knowing how Harry was. He didn’t care if cameras were filming or if they were in front of a million fans, when he wanted to show affection to Niall- he would.

‘’I was hoping for one on my lips’’ Harry pouted.

The blonde chuckled and tip toed again, placing a kiss on Harry’s pouting lips.

Harry closed his eyes and Niall rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest when he pulled Niall closer.

‘’I’m gonna miss you so much’’ Harry mumbled, burying his face in Niall’s hair.

‘’Well.. if you would spend christmas with me, you won’t have to’’ 

Harry sighed, pulling away. ‘’I told you this babe, I promised-’’

‘’Yeah Har, you promised your friends. Well I have to go, I need to check my clothes and stuff’’ Niall disentangled himself from Harry, feeling a little disappointed and a little hurt that Harry picked his friends than him but he wasn’t going to force him. 

‘’Niall- don’t go’’ Harry’s shoulder sagged in defeat and his eyes turned sad, a frown on his lips.

Niall shrugged. ‘’I’m leaving eventually, Harry’’ He said before going out the door. 

+

And that was the last he saw of Harry. After that, they all took separate flights and Harry was seen with his friends while Niall with his. It was Christmas Eve, he was supposed to be enjoying himself, drinking with his cousins and telling stories about what he’s done this whole year.

He was about to, he convinced himself he was being selfish and was about to go get a drink to join his cousins on the couch when his phone rang. He took one look at the caller ID and wanted to decline but then he felt that stupid tug at his heart and sighed before picking it up.

‘’Harry’’ Niall said in greeting. 

‘’Baby’’ Harry said from the other line, making Niall’s grip on the phone tighten.

‘’No, I don’t want to listen to you right now. So don’t you dare ‘baby’ me, Styles. You chose who actually love more okay-’’

‘’Love, please listen-’’

‘’You know what makes me even more angry? That I actually believed I was important enough to you’’

‘’’Sweetheart please-’’

‘’I can’t talk to you right now Harry. Maybe we should.. maybe we should take a -’’

‘’NIALL LET ME TALK!’’

‘’WHAT IS IT THAT YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!’’ Niall exclaimed angrily.

Harry chuckled from the other line, making Niall even more frustrated and he was about to hang up if Harry hadn’t spoke up.

‘’Open the door babe, my ass is freezing out here’’ 

Niall was shocked, he didn’t expect that at all. 

‘’Baby you want to spend Christmas with me tomorrow yeah? I can’t do that if I freeze to death’’ Harry’s voice broke him out of his shock and he moved towards the door, opening it and still not believing the sight in front of him.

‘’Happy Christmas! For the record, I’m your present’’ Harry grinned, winking. Niall didn’t care who was watching as he launched himself at his boyfriend without another word, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and burying his head in the crook of Harry’s neck.

‘’God, I’ve missed you’’ Harry groaned, his arms around Niall tightening.

‘’I love you so much I’m so sorry’’ Niall whimpered. Harry pulled back and looked at Niall, his eyes locking onto his. He brushed back some snow from Niall’s hair with a smile.

‘’No Ni, I’m sorry. I couldn’t stand being away from you, not on christmas. You’re my christmas, Niall. I love you so much’’ Harry said, sincerity and honesty evident in the depths of his eyes and his voice.

They heard someone clearing their throat and they turned around to see Deo, gesturing up with his finger.

They both looked up to see they were under a mistletoe. Niall laughed, rolling his and wasted no time as he kissed Harry. Harry smiled into the kiss as he kissed the love of his life under the mistletoe.


End file.
